Marina
'''Marina '''was the female tribute from District 4, serving as a tertiary antagonist in the 76th Hunger Games. A stunning girl, Marina was as dangerous as she was beautiful, her ability with a trident making her a very strong tribute. She was a member of the Career pack and one of the bigger threats in the arena. Biography Marina lived in District 4 prior to the 76th Hunger Games and trained for the The Hunger Games, alongside her fellow district members. Like most careers, she volunteered for the Games. The Hunger Games Training Center In the fic, Marina is late to the training center. While there, she trains her ability in trident combat and net weaving. She most likely shows off these skills to the Gamemakers in her Private Training Sessions, as she receives a high training score of 9. Interview Marina makes up for Marlin's embarssing interview, managing to redeem District 4. Cornucopia Bloodbath Like most of the other tributes, Marina runs toward the Cornucopia and fights for supplies. She shows up quick to the cornucopia, being one of the first to arrive. There, she throws a trident through the back of the District 5 Female. Later in the bloodbath, she gets attacked by Willow and the District 10 Female. Juniper assists Marina in fighting the duo, but she is still run over when Willow and the 10 female clothesline her as they escape. Alliance As is typical in the arena, the Career Tributes of the 76th Hunger Games form an alliance. The alliance at first includes Copper and Raini from District 1, Aristides and his district partner Juniper from District 2, Marlin and Marina from District 4, and the District 10 Male. Rising Tensions Marina nearly breaks down when she thinks Aristides is going to kill Marlin for his lack of kills, but comes to her senses once she realizes Marlin would be spared. She then hunts with the careers for most of the day, coming up empty handed. Run-In with Colic Marina is put on guard duty for the remainder of the day, when she finds Colic poisoning the career supplies. She attacks the boy, getting a brief fight. Colic begins to escape, as Marina pursues him through the forest. Eventually, he inflates a raft, sailing through the river rapids. Marina attempts to swim after him, but is drug down by a strong current and nearly drowned in the river. She manages to escape her watery demise, passing out from exhaustion on the riverbed. Reunited with Careers Later on, Marina is found by her allies, and taken back to the cornucopia where she has to explain the supplies werre poisoned by Colic, and not Marlin. This manages to ease a few tensions between the allies, getting things back to normal with the group. Anti-Career Attack A few days into the Games, the careers are attacked by the group of anti-careers. Marina and Juniper pursue the fleeing antis, falling right into a trap devised by Colic. Death Marina is tripped over a rope that had been hidden from her until the final moment. Before she's able to get back on her feet, Willow buries an axe into her chest, killing Marina. Overall, Marina placed 13th out of 24 tributes. Appearance Marina is a bronze-skinned girl who stands 5'8" tall and weighs 145 pounds. She has broad shoulders and long arms, a wide torso and small breasts, bony hips, and strong legs. Her blonde hair is chest length and curly, and hangs loosely. She has a triangular face, a softly shaped jaw and defined cheekbones. Her eyebrows are neat, and her round, friendly eyes are blue. Her nose is small and she has full lips. She usually wears waterproof clothes. Her particularly noticeable features are her large eyes and her translucent freckles. Personality Marina was a typical career, being arrogant and very overconfident. Her belief in herself caused her to chase Colic too far, and end up getting her nearly killed. She's shown to rush into things and be somewhat impulsive, as Marina goes straight for the anti-careers, not thinking of them setting a trap for her. This bullish nature ends up getting her killed in the end. Possessions At the onset of the Games, Marina has access to almost every resource, as she and her allies hold control over the Cornucopia supplies. Known possessions of the Careers include food, water, medicine, night vision glasses, and weapons of all sorts. Throughout the games, Marina favored a trident as her weapon, using it to kill a single tribute. She also owned a sword as a backup weapon, in case she lost her primary weapon. Victims Tributes In the games, Marina is the killer of one tributes, the District 5 Female. Methods During the games, Marina primarily uses a trident to dispose of his competitors. Her only victim, the 5 female, was killed with a trident that Marina had thrown. Trivia * Marina is 5'8" and weighs 145 pounds. * Her training score is 9, with an odds of winning of 8-1. * She survived 5 days in the The Hunger Games. Gallery Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Deaths by Axe Category:Victims of Willow Category:Career Tribute Category:District 4 Tributes Category:Tributes in the 76th Hunger Games Category:Antagonists Category:Tertiary Antagonists